Quint (Timon
|origin = Timon & Pumbaa |occupation = Varies with each episode |skills = |hobby = Varying with each episode (although they usually center around Timon and Pumbaa). |goals = Depending on each episode. |crimes = Theft Conning Abuse Animal cruelty Treason Blackmail Stalking Kidnapping |type of villain = Arrogant Trickster}} Quint is a muscular man with varying roles, who appears as the main antagonist of the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. He was voiced by , who also played Jones in Disney's Tarzan, and Onus in Disney's Treasure Planet. Appearance Quint is muscular in build with black hair, a pink nose, and a shaven face, though his clothing is constantly changing along with his occupation in the show. For example, in the episode "Truth or Zaire", he appears as a wildlife photographer, while in "French Fried", he is a French cook who is trying to make escargot out of Speedy the Snail, a friend of the meerkat named Timon and the warthog named Pumbaa. Personality Even though his occupation does vary throughout the series, he will almost always go out of his way just to annoy Timon and Pumbaa. Most of the time, Quint is sneaky, vain, arrogant and manipulative, but has been known in a few episodes to be a merely respectable and innocent man with an honest job (though he still manages to get in the way of Timon and Pumbaa's plans somehow or another). For example, in "Klondike Con", Quint initially begins as a very polite and trustworthy gentleman, helping Timon and Pumbaa, with Timon not gaining his trust, helping them get gold. When Timon and Pumbaa have the sack of gold with them as they are falling off of the cliff, Quint says to throw the gold to him to help them get back up. Timon (still in distrust) declines his offer. However, Pumbaa reminds Timon all of the good things that Quint had done for them, so Timon decides to throw the bag to Quint, so he could save them. At that moment, from "Courteous Quint", he then turns into "Claim Jumper Quint", and he becomes an extremely selfish, greedy, thieving, avaricious, materialistic and acquisitive thief who likes to steal the gold from Timon and Pumbaa. Biography Quint appears all through the entire series. He makes his first appearance in the episode "Yukon Con" and his last appearance in the episode "Ready, Aim, Fire". As his role varies in every episode that he appears in, Quint has different first names that are related to what his jobs are. For example, in "Yukon Con", he appears as Cusco Quint (a con artist who tricks Timon into stealing Pumbaa's gold, so that he can have it), in "Palm Beached", he appears as Concierge Quint (a hotel manager who keeps throwing Timon and Pumbaa out of a hotel) and he appears as Captain Quint in "Ocean Commotion" and "Going Over-Boar'd". In the episode "The Pain in Spain", Carlos and Consuelo Quint are seen together. This can suggest that there is more than one of him. Trivia *Excluding Simba's appearances in House of Mouse, Quint is the only human to have met and had a confrontation with Simba (and vice versa), as seen in "Rome Alone". *Quint's appearance and clothes as "Courteous Quint" in "Klondike Con" are a parody of America's 16th president (also known as Honest Abe), including the top hat and the beard. *Quint also has a habit of giving himself "nicknames", usually in relation to his jobs/roles in the various episodes that he appears in (ex. "Criminal Quint" as a robber, "Congo Quint" as a wildlife photographer, "Chef Quint" as a French cook, "Cusco Quint" as a con artist, "Concierge Quint" as a hotel manager, etc.). *Quint makes a cameo appearance in the comic Go Fish!. Navigation Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Ensemble Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Con Artists Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Incompetent Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Gaolers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Successful Category:Opportunists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Imprisoned Category:Traitor Category:Guardians Category:Blackmailers Category:Oppressors Category:Cowards Category:Stalkers Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Dimwits Category:Protagonists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper